The present invention relates to a woman's garment, and more particularly to a garment which moulds the upper body such as a one-piece bathing costume, an all-body tight garment, a leotard, a blouse of the type closing between the legs.
There are already known women's garments, for example one-piece bathing costumes, having one and preferably several seams which extend continuously from their upper to their lower edge. These seams are most often positioned in the vertical plane of symmetry of the body, at the back or in front of the chest, or on the side level with the armpits.
These seams are essentially intended to form the various panels of fabric during the making-up of the garments. On the other hand they have no function in supporting the bust or holding the buttocks and it is often necessary to reinforce the garment.
The object of the present invention is to lessen this disadvantage and to that end it relates to a woman's garment including seams which at the same time provide support for the bust and hold the buttocks.
The invention therefore has as its object the new industrial product which is a woman's garment having seams extending continuously from its upper edge to its lower edge, characterised in that it includes two lateral seams, symmetrical relative to the vertical plane of symmetry of the body, each seam following in a downward direction a path such that it crosses the breast, while passing substantially over the nipple region, and while forming by a first contour a housing for the breast, and such that it crosses the side in order to be directed downwards and outwards towards the iliac crest then downwards and backwards to the level of the sacral promontory, and finally such that it crosses the gluteal muscles to extend at least as far as the gluteal fold while forming by a second contour, a housing for the buttock.
It can therefore be seen that each lateral seam has the function of forming in its upper part, by its first contour, a housing for the breast and in its lower part by its second contour, a housing for the buttock. On each side the two housings are interdependent since both are formed into a single piece by a common lateral seam. The four housings made by the two contours of each seam allow an enclosure of the breasts and the buttocks, that is to say a moulding of these parts without crushing or flattening. The garment of the invention allows the support, holding and enclosure of the bosom and the buttocks thanks to the said housings, while avoiding any undue compression of those parts.
In the preferred modes of carrying out the invention each lateral seam passes over the superior lateral radix of the breast while extending as far as the nipple region; each lateral seam starts substantially at the level of the axillary extension of the breast, then slants downwards and inwards along a substantially straight path passing over the nipple region; each lateral seam, after the sacral promontory, takes up a curve of anterior concavity crossing the gluteal muscles, the same seam ending at the level of the gluteal fold at the junction of the lateral face and posterior face of the thigh; the path of each lateral seam is, after the nipple region, that of a curve of anterior-medial convexity of which the radius of curvature increases as it goes down, then, substantially from the iliac crest, that of a posterior medial convexity curve of which the radius of curvature decreases as it goes downwardly as far as the level of the sacral promontory.